


520 сентов

by Mrako



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrako/pseuds/Mrako
Summary: И пусть пишут в каждом учебнике по истории: Мустанг поднял страну с колен, потому что очень хотел вернуть свои пятьсот двадцать сентов!
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 8





	520 сентов

В обломках былого мира разрастался госпиталь. Множество врачей и добровольцев бегали между лежачими пациентами, стараясь обеспечить их всем необходимым. После битвы с Отцом Центральная больница оказалась переполнена, так что больных располагали прямо на улицах, оказывая срочную помощь тяжелораненым, наспех перевязывая тех, кто мог подождать. Среди последних и оказались братья Элрики. Альфонсу, который только вернул своё тело, могло помочь только время. Эдвард же отделался парой царапин. Зато он впервые за столько лет, был по-настоящему счастлив. Ничто на свете не могло его огорчить. Даже визит полковника.

— Поправляетесь, Элрики? — усмехнулся он, подойдя к простыне, которая заменяла братьям больничную койку.

— И мы поправимся гораздо быстрее, не надоедай нам всякие проходимцы, — беззлобно огрызнулся Эдвард.

— Братик шутит. На самом деле он рад, что вы в порядке, — улыбнулся Альфонс. Мустанг кивнул, смотря на всё ещё непривычный глазу облик ребенка. — Кстати, ходят слухи, что скоро место фюрера займет один амбициозный полковник. Поздравлять уже можно?

— Или сочувствовать… — пробубнил Эдвард.

— Пока не стоит. И, раз уж ты напомнил, кое-кто обещал мне вернуть мои пятьсот двадцать сентов, — сказал Рой, пристально смотря на своего подчиненного.

— Вот же злопамятная зараза, — вздохнул Эдвард.

— Давай уже, у меня полно дел, — поторопил его полковник. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга. Вдруг Эдвард улыбнулся.

— Знаете, я пока не буду этого делать, — Мустанг вопросительно поднял бровь, а Ал захихикал. — Во-первых, вы официально ещё не фюрер. Во-вторых, у нас нет денег на билеты до Розенбурга. Раз уж я теперь не алхимик, то дальше транжирить бюджет страны у меня не выйдет. И, в-третьих, доктор Марко подсказал мне потрясающую идею. Верните Ишварскую землю беженцам, и я отдам вам эти несчастные пятьсот двадцать сентов.

— А выбора то у меня и нет… — грустно вздохнул полковник. — Что ж, ты очень скоро вернешь мне долг.

— Что-то мне подсказывает обратное, — усмехнулся Эдвард в спину уходящему полковнику.

— Братик, только ты можешь ставить такие условия полковнику, — засмеялся Альфонс.

— А пусть! Пусть все знают, что полковник на всё пойдет, чтобы вернуть свои деньги!  
Смех братьев разнеся над разрушенным кварталом, словно рассвет после темной ночи.

***

— Чем обязан такой встречи, фюрер? — спросил Эдвард, сходя с поезда на вокзал в западном городе. Эта встреча произошла спустя год после того, как Элрики разделились, чтобы изучить алхимию других стран. Пришло время братьям встретиться и обсудить собранные материалы. Только вот Эдварда ждал сюрприз, в виде фюрера с подчиненными. То ли инспекция, то ли важная встреча, то ли ещё что — Эдвард не знал и знать не хотел этого.

— А, это всего лишь ты, — скучающим голосом произнес Мустанг. После сделал удивленное лицо, — о, да ты подрос, скоро дорастешь до меня.

— Я больше не куплюсь на это, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Эдвард. — Я ещё доживу до того славного дня, когда вы начнете усыхать и станете ниже меня.

— Тебе придется жить вечно, — огрызнулся Рой. — Кстати, как там мои сенты?

— А как там Ишвар?

— Живет и процветает. Беженцы вернулись на свои земли и теперь получают поддержку государства. Так как там мои?..

— Ой, смотрите, что же это такое? — притворно удивленно спросил Эдвард, достав из кармана письмо. — О, это же от Оливии Амстронг! Что же это может быть?.. Ах, неужели это список жалоб на плохое финансирование крепости? Неужели! Такими темпами до неё доберется Драхма!

— Перестань издеваться и дай бумажку сюда! — Мустанг выхватил письмо из рук Эдварда и стал быстро читать. — Что?.. Как?.. А вооружение ей чем не нравится?.. Вы сговорились что ли? — он с подозрением посмотрел на Элрика, чье лицо излучало святую наивность.   
— Хорошо. Я исполню, ммм, некоторые требования. Но сенты…

— А, это… У меня опять денег на билет нет, так что потом, — отмахнулся он, — удачи, фюрер!

— В следующий раз я точно заберу свои деньги! — крикнул Мустан в спину уходящему Элрику.

— Нашему фюреру что, зарплаты мало? — спросил один из наблюдавший за этой сцены солдат у Хоукай.

— Это дело принципа, — поучительно ответила она.

***

— Как неожиданно, что моя инспекция проходит в Роузенберге, ах, это же старые-добрые Элрики, как вовремя, у меня как раз письмо от Оливии Амстронг, что крепость Бригс находится в идеальном состоянии, она всем довольна, претензий к руководству не имеет, — выпалил на одном дыхании Мустанг, стоя перед домом Элриков. Эдвард и Альфонс с удивлением смотрели на него, не веря своим глазам. Да, фюрер собирался приехать и осмотреть шахты, да, разговор о деньгах опять поднялся бы, но что б с письмом…

— Брат, оно наверняка поддельное, — вынес вердикт Альфонс. — Оливия _в принципе_ не может быть всем довольна.  
— Жестокий вердикт, — усмехнулся Рой. — Но это не фальшивка, можешь сам у неё спросить.

— Меня больше удивляет то, что она вообще эта написала, — сказал Эдвард, сочувственно глядя на Мустанга. — Через что вы прошли ради него, фюрер?

— Лучше не спрашивай, — вздохнул Мустанг, — просто верни мне уже мои деньги.

— А, это… — Эдвард улыбнулся. — Понимайте, мы проводим некоторые исследования, ничего запретного, но бюджет наш трещит по швам. Плюс, восстановление старого дома…

— Вы решили его восстановить? — удивился Рой.

— Ну да. Не у Винри же всю жизнь жить. Тем более, нам теперь нужно место, куда можно вернуться. Так что денег нет, фюрер. Как-нибудь в другой раз, — он уже собрался уходить, но тут что-то вспомнил и вытащил из кармана смятый листок. — А, точно, раз уж я вас встретил. Поскольку Ал теперь часто мотается в Ксинг, то вот список вещей, которые неплохо было бы вам с Яо обсудить. Конечно, за последние годы всё стало намного лучше, но… Тут и удобные пропускные пункты в пустыне, и трудоустройство наших людей в империи. Почитайте на досуге.

— Простите, — смущенно улыбнулся Альфонс.

— Почему-то мне иногда кажется, что фюрер тут ты, а я просто исполняю твои желания… — тихо пробурчал фюрер, уже ненавидя смятую бумажку.

***

— Наконец-то! Сегодня состоялась моя последняя запланированная встреча с императором, касательно проблем между нашими государствами! Наконец-то Эдвард вернет мне деньги! — Мустанг радостно засмеялся на весь кабинет.

— Кстати, тебе тут письмо пришло. Обратный адрес не указан, но оно подписано как «список внутренних проблем в государстве. P.S. денег нет». Ты в порядке? — спросила Хоукай у упавшего в бессилии на кипу бумаг мужа.

***

— … а так же за огромный вклад в биоалхимию и открытия способ по превращению химеры в человека и животное, награждается Эдвард Элрик и Альфонс Элрик!

Награждение проходило в столице, в шикарном зале. Тут собрались как государственные алхимики с учеными, так и просто любопытные горожане, вкупе с надоедливыми журналистами. Имена Элриков, что двадцать лет искали способ по превращению химер в людей, знали все. Это был огромный прорыв в науке. А больше всего удивляло то, что при этом исследование ни умер ни один подопытный образец, коих было всего двое.  
Элрики, смущенные, прошли в зал, где им предстояла возможность обсудить своё открытие с другими алхимиками, встретить старых друзей. Вскоре братья разделились, чтобы поприветствовать как можно больше людей.

Никто не был удивлен тем, что Эдвард встретил фюрера.

В последние десять, а то и все пятнадцать лет, они общались письмами, и давно не видели друг друга воочно. Они оба удивились. Мустанг не особо постарел, нет, но седина среди его черных волос мелькала. Морщины украсили его строгое лицо. Зрение, когда-то возращенное философским камнем, стало вновь угасать, так что фюрер теперь постоянно носил очки. В остальном же это был всё тот же полковник, каким Эдвард его когда-то впервые увидел. Эдвард же повзрослел. Рою он жутко напоминал Хоэнхайма. Только бороду Эдвард не опускал, видимо, не желая походить на своего отца.

Они пожали друг другу ругу, как хорошие друзья.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду устраивать столь грандиозное награждение для того юного алхимика, что решил однажды обойти законы мироздания, — задумчиво сказал Мустанг.

— Стареете, фюрер, вон, уже говорите как старик, — усмехнулся Эдвард. — Или на вас так повлияло то, что мы наконец-то одного роста?

— Это всё из-за того, что ты перестал носить тот безвкусный красный плащ. Он был проклят, я это всегда знал, — парировал Рой.

— Ну точно старик, уже к вкусам молодым придирается.

— Ты, наверное, имел ввиду, к отсутствию вкуса?

Они посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись.

— Вы всё тот же юный полковник, что когда-то предложил стать мне армейским псом, — улыбнулся Эдвард.

— А ты всё тот же мальчишка, что желает постичь все тайны алхимии, — вздохнул Мустанг.

— Да что б это никогда не менялось.

— Кстати, о переменах, — фюрер достал из портфеля кипу бумаг и передал её Элрику. — Вот изменения в стране, которые произошли за последние двадцать лет.

— Вы прямо отчитывайтесь передо мной, — удивился Эдвард, пролистывая исписанные страницы.

— Ты всё ещё должен мне пятьсот двадцать сентов, — напомнил Мустанг.

— Да… И медицина у нас на уровне, и образование… Кстати, мои старшие уже институт заканчивают. Никогда не угадайте, кто у них преподает ведущий предмет!

— Я весь в нетерпении.

— Элисия Хьюз! — радостно сообщил Эдвард.

— Да? Разве она не врач с ученой степенью?.. — удивился Рой, который приглядывал за жизнью дочки лучшего друга.

— Подработка. Хотя я думал, что вы то знаете…

— Упустил из виду.

Некоторое время они простояли в тишине.

— Я слышал, у вас сын родился. Мои поздравления Хоукай, — сказал наконец Эдвард.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Рой, — У тебя третьему, вроде, скоро полгода.

— Верно вспомнили, — обрадовался Элрик.

Некоторое время они снова стояли молча.

— Фюрер. У меня для вас новая… Последняя просьба, — он строго посмотрел на Мустанга. — Вырастите из сына достойного человека. — Рой с удивлением посмотрел на него, но ответить не успел.

— Брат! Иди сюда, я тебя познакомить кое с кем хочу! — позвал его Альфонс.

— Иду, Ал! — сказал Эдвард и пошел, не дожидаясь ответа Мустанга.

— Идиот, — улыбнулся Мустан, — я бы и без тебя это сделал.

***

На семидясичетырехлетие фюрер тяжело заболел. Врачи лишь разводили руками, мол, возраст. Некоторые припомнили ишварскую кампанию, мол, вот она, Божья кара. Большинство решило, что это логичное завершение жизни великого человека.  
В палату, где лежал Мустанг, пускали только семью и близких друзей. Когда двое людей с одинаковыми золотыми глазами попросили их пропустить, охрана не отказала им.

— Йо, фюрер!

— Здраствуйте, фюрер!

Братья Элрики зашли в палату, будто бы это был привычный кабинет. Фюрер, седой старик, тут же приосанился, лежа на кровати, будто при посторонним это помогало напомнить о его положении. Хоукай, преданно сидевшая рядом с ним, лишь посмеялась.

— Эд, Ал… Вам что, заняться нечем? — пробурчал Рой.

— Это он благодарит так, — пояснила с улыбкой Хойкай. Рой тяжело вздохнул.

— О, посмотрите на него! Мы, значит, с гостинцем пришли, — Эдвард махнул рукой на корзину с фруктами, — а он недоволен! Ну вы, фюрер, и вредный старикашка.

— Мы беспокоимся за вас, — сказал Альфонс.

— Сами вы старикашки, — пробурчал Мустанг. Элрики переглянулись.

— Мы поседели от волнения за вас! — выкрутился Альфонс.

— Точно-точно! А кстати… я говорил, что доживу до дня, когда буду выше вас! — Эдвард гордо посмотрел на нахмурившегося Роя.

— Я сейчас встану — вы оба ляжете, — пообещал он.

— Лежите уж, фюрер. Вы своё отработали, — улыбнулся Эдвард. А потом положил на ладонь Мустанга пятьсот двадцать сентов.

— Простите, нам пора, поезд скоро уйдет, — сказал Альфонс. Братья попрощались и вышли из палаты. Через секунду на всю больницу разнеслось радостный крик: «наконец-то он их вернул!».

— Как бы наш фюрер от радости не помер, — пробурчал Эдвард. Альфонс посмеялся.  
Рой Мустанг, фюрер, прекрасный начальник, замечательный семьянин, и просто вредный старикашка, умер от болезни через три месяца.

***

— Как жаль, что они умерли в один день. Сочувствую, — сказал Мартин Мустанг, стоя с другом возле двух свежих могил.

— Спасибо. Но папе трудно бы пришлось без дяди Ала, а дядя не знает жизни без папы. Они бы не смогли друг без друга, — ответил Клаус Элрик.

Это произошло через полгода, после ухода Роя Мустанга. Братья обсуждали какую-то новую теорию, спорили, потом пошли спать и больше не проснулись.

— Мир много потеряет в их лице, — заметил Мартин.

— Плевать на мир. Мне без них будет одиноко. Но я не собираюсь предаваться скорби. Мне досталось огромное наследство — их алхимические труды. Пока брат изучает медицину, а сестра перебралась на восток, к дядиным детям, я останусь здесь, изучать их работы. А чем займешься ты? — спросил он у Мартина.

— Попытаюсь сохранить то, что смог сделать отец. После его смерти началась настоящая борьба за власть. Я не хочу, чтобы это коснулось гражданское население. Тем более некоторые кандидаты… Не считают, что политика Кинга Бредли была полностью ошибочной. Я хочу предотвратить это. Для этого мне нужны те, кому я могу доверять. Ты со мной? — спросил он, глядя в золотые глаза друга. Клаус усмехнулся.

— Я всего лишь начинающий алхимик. Чем я могу быть полезен?

— Ты одаренный начинающий алхимик, — Мартин вытащил из кармана часы государственного алхимика. — Отец не стал использовать алхимиков как живое оружие. Но талантливых алхимиков он обеспечивал средствами для экспериментов. Ты со мной?

Клаус улыбнулся и взял часы.

— У меня нет денег на билет. Не одолжишь пятьсот двадцать сентов?

— Да, вот, пожалуйста, — Мартин отдал другу монеты. — В столице верни.

— Отдам, когда станешь фюрером, — засмеялся Клаус, показывая другу язык.

— Вот зараза! — закричал Мартин, понимая, что теперь он не скоро увидит свои деньги.

И пусть пишут в каждом учебнике по истории: правители Аместриса построили лучшую в мире страну, потому что очень хотели вернуть свои пятьсот двадцать сентов!


End file.
